


His Dream

by joyfulwriting



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulwriting/pseuds/joyfulwriting
Summary: Kaito’s worst nightmare is being unable to protect Maki, will that nightmare come true?





	His Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmicpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpoet/gifts), [dodono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodono/gifts).



He woke up in a room. 

Kaito Momota was chained to a chair, in the middle of a room with about sixteen stands and a throne sitting above it all. And there was someone sitting upon it. He recognized her, Tsumugi Shirogane, but.. God, how did he know her? He just recognized her face and knew her name, but he had no idea how. “What the hell is going on?!”

Tsumugi chuckled, stroking the Monokuma plush in her hands, pouting. “Well that’s not very nice to talk to a lady that way.. I should punish you for that, but fortunately for you, you aren’t being punished! Someone else is~”

He frowned, fighting against his chains. “Let me go Shirogane, and I don’t give two shits if you’re a girl! I’ll treat you the same way I’ll treat a guy! Now what’s going on?”

“Hm.. You and I are going to play a little game Momota. You are gonna do whatever I say!” She chuckled, leaning forward in her chair.

“And if I don’t..?”

“Well, let’s just say that someone very close to you is going to get very hurt.” She smirked, her hand poised over a big red button. Typical.

He grunted and struggled against the chains, huffing with frustration. “Fuck you! I wouldn’t listen to you even if my life depended on it!”

Tsumugi sighed, pressing the button. “Well, its a shame to hear you say that.. Because the life that’s at stake is one I’d think you’d care about especially.”

At that moment, he heard a scream. A loud, blood curdling scream that shook him to his very core. No.. That couldn’t be her.. 

“Oh, but it is! And just so nothing is left to the imagination~” She cackled and pressed a button on a remote, a screen in front of him turning on. “Ooh, I can’t wait to see this!”

Maki was strung up on the wall, her arms suspended above her head that he could only imagine as being really really uncomfortable. Her legs and feet were dangling, and there was currently a katana being dug into her abdomen. She was very clearly trying not to cry or scream out, but he could tell that she was crumbling very fast.

“Let her go Shirogane! She doesn’t have anything to do with this!” 

Tsumugi twirled a piece of hair around her finger, looking bored. “I’d be glad to let her go, but you have to play my game.”

He sighed frustratedly, finally relenting. “Fine.. What the hell do you want me to do..?”

Tsumugi’s smirk widened. “Say you don’t love Maki.”

“..What? No way!”

“Do it or another one goes in! Your choice!”

He bit his lip, shaking his head. “You wouldn’t!”

“You want to test me?” She raised her fist and slammed it down on the button, smirking with satisfaction at her scream. “Do it!”

“You’ll never get me to do anything!”

And so it went on.

 

————

It felt like hours, this back and forth bickering between them. And each time he refused, his girlfriend’s screams got louder. He hated it, but.. He wasn’t about to say he didn’t love her, god, this whole situation was so messed up!

Finally, it was over. Tsumugi let him go, smirking. “You’re tough, I’ll give you that. However, Maki is slowly bleeding out and there’s NOTHING you can do about it.” She chuckled, releasing her from her bonds and he watched in horror as her body landed with a sickening thump. He pushed the door open, bursting into tears. 

“M-Maki.. Maki Roll cmon, speak to me..!” He tenderly picked up her body, tears splashing onto her bloodied face. “B-Babe.. Please..”

And then he woke up.

————

Kaito shot up in bed, panting and sweat pouring off of him. He glanced at the digital clock next to his bed, it read 3:40. God, she was gonna kill him but.. He needed to know dammit. So he called her. “Please pick up.. Please pick up..”

“What do you want Momota.”

He sighed a breath of relief, smiling through his tears. She was pissed, but she was okay. “H-Hey.. S-Sorry I just..”

She frowned, sitting up. “What’s wrong Kaito..?”

“I-I just.. I need you to come over please.. Please come over..”

Maki sighed and nodded, slipping on a pair of shoes and heading across the hall to his apartment. “I’m here, bye.” She hung up and grabbed the key from under the welcome mat (she scolded him for this multiple times, it was such an obvious place to hide a spare key), and unlocked the door, walking inside and going straight to his room. “Kaito..”

He looked up from his bed, sniffling. “M-Maki Roll—“

She shook her head and climbed onto the bed, snuggling up to him immediately. “Hush.. Don’t say anything..”

“I-I had a nightmare and you died and it was my fault and I-I’m so sorry—“ He started, quickly being shushed by Maki’s kiss. 

“Hey.. Do I look dead to you Momota? No, I’m not.. And your nightmare was just that, a nightmare.. I promise you I’m right here and never leaving your side.”

Kaito laughed weakly, slipping his arms around her. “I-I love you Maki.. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Hm, I know..” She smiled and kissed his cheek. “I’m staying the night.”

“I’ve got no problem with that.”

“Good, now let’s snuggle.” She sighed and curled up next to him, resting her head against his chest. She smiled as she felt his hand rest on her back, pulling her closer to him. 

So, with that, they laid together in the silence. Not uncomfortable silence, but just.. Silence. The only sound that she was able to hear was his breathing and his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> All I have to say is I’m sorry for the angst


End file.
